January
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Bagi Sakura, semuanya terjadi di Bulan January. Kencan pertama, perpisahan dan pertemuan. Semuanya terjadi di Bulan yang berada di awal tahun./HakSaku/DLDR!


**-January menatap kosong jendela di depan kamarnya. Dia menopangkan dagunya sebelum berkata seorang diri.**

" **Betapa jauhnya kamu, Desember. Kita menjadi sulit bertemu karena terhalang oleh banyaknya bulan."**

 **Dan Januari mendengar suara bisikan tepat di telinganya.**

" **Kamu tidak sadar? Kita sangat dekat, karena aku tepat di belakangmu."-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **January**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura, Son Hak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akatsuki no Yona, Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG KERAS COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Sakura menutup buku yang dibawanya sebelum memasukan dalam tasnya. Kereta yang membawanya menuju tempat kerjanya sudah tiba dan dia harus berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lainnya agar cepat sampai di tempat kerjanya.

Haruno Sakura, berusia dua puluh satu tahun, seorang psikolog muda yang tulisannya mampu bersaing dengan penulis terkenal di Jepang. Karena tingginya minat baca warga Jepang, karya barunya langsung _sold out_ dalam sekejap.

Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan memandang layar ponselnya.

 _13 January 2017 pukul 07.00_

Memasukan kembali ponselnya, Sakura menerawang jauh.

Hari itu tepat hari ini, ya? Lima tahun tepat kekasihnya meninggalkannya. Kekasihnya yang menyebalkan, urakan dan usil. Dia merindukan kekasihnya. Sangat.

Dia masih ingat, bagaimana di tengah salju yang turun, dia dan kekasihnya itu berjalan menyusuri kota Tokyo. Di tangannya terdapat kantung kertas berisi makanan yang mereka beli untuk merayakan natal.

Kekasihnya itu dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, berlari meninggalkannya dan datang membawa sebuah bakpao.

" _Aku akan menyuapimu. Mungkin ini dapat menghangatkan tubuh kita."_

Terkadang, kekasihnya itu bisa tidak peka, namun romantis disaat yang bersamaan. Tetapi, kini semuanya berbeda. Membuka dompetnya, Sakura mengambil sebuah kartu yang dikirimkan Ino untuknya. Ino bilang, mungkin itu bisa menjadi jimat untuknya.

Matanya membaca tulisan yang tertera di kartu tersebut.

" _ **Mungkin, apa yang kamu inginkan sekarang sudah terwujud. Namun, sayangnya apa yang kamu inginkan itu sekarang sudah berubah."**_

Setiap kali dia membaca tulisan itu, Sakura rasanya ingin menangis. Dia menyadari, jika sekarang semuanya tidak sama lagi.

Kereta yang membawanya menuju rumah sakitnya sampai. Ikut berdesak-desakan, Sakura turun dari dalam kereta dan berjalan menuju rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Selamat pagi, Haruno sensei."

Sakura tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sebagai psikolog, jadwalnya cukup padat. Namun kali ini, dia melihat pasiennya hanya lima orang.

"Sakura sensei, bisa kita mulai?" tanya Matsuri melongokan kepalanya ke dalam ruangannya.

"Lima menit lagi, Matsuri."

Sakura meneguk air mineral yang dibawanya dan memakai jas dokter miliknya. Dia mendudukan dirinya di kursinya dan menarik napas panjang. Dia harus memfokuskan dirinya untuk bekerja mengabdi pada masyarakat. Dia harus mengesampingkan semua permasalahannya.

"Sakura sensei." Matsuri masuk. "Pasien pertama."

"Selamat pagi." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Silahkan duduk, apa keluhan anda?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura sensei, aku membawakanmu makan siang."

Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat Matsuri meletakan kotak makanan di mejanya.

"Terima kasih, Matsuri." Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku membawakannya dari kantin. Sakura sensei sampai tidak makan siang."

"Um ya.. mungkin aku sedikit diet."

"Jangan terlalu menyiksa diri anda, Sakura sensei."

"Terima kasih."

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya dan menerawang jauh. Sampai kapan dia harus melawan rasa rindu ini? Sampai kapan? Mereka hanya berkomunikasi via telepon dan via _skype._ Dia ingin sekali memeluk kekasihnya itu.

Ponselnya bergetar dan satu pesan singkat masuk. Mengangkat satu alisnya, Sakura membaca pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

 _ **Temui aku di cafe winter pukul tujuh malam. Jangan lupa kenakan pakaian yang indah.**_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung bangkit dan berlari keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihatnya, sekarang dia harus sampai ke cafe _**Winter.**_

Dia tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Karena cafe itu adalah cafe dimana mereka berkencan pertama kalinya, berciuman untuk pertama kalinya dan mereka berpisah disana juga, tepat hari ini.

Napasnya bahkan mengeluarkan asap karena suhu yang sangat dingin. Dia terus saja berlari dan tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura mendobrak pintu cafe dan matanya berkeliling mencari orang yang dicarinya.

Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya memerah. Emeraldnya kemudian menatap seseorang yang duduk sembari memainkan ponselnya.

"Hak-kun.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara desahan dan kecupan terdengar memenuhi sebuah kamar di apartemen mewah. Seorang wanita berambut pink merasakan pipinya memerah ketika payudara miliknya sudah tidak tertutupi oleh apapun lagi. Seorang berambut hitam mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecupi lehernya.

"Hak-kun.. oh.."

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura."

"A-aku juga."

Sakura menggeliat di bawah tindihan Son Hak. Lehernya dikecupi hingga membuat tanda kemerahan. Tangan Hak meremas payudara Sakura sebelum mulutnya melumat payudara milik Sakura.

"Hak-kun.. janganh.."

Hak mengabaikan suara Sakura dan menurunkan tangannya menuju celana dalam Sakura. Dia mengusap aset berharga milik kekasihnya sebelum memasukan jarinya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

Suara ac terdengar memenuhi apartemen milik Hak. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Hak. Sedangkan kekasihnya itu menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan miliknya.

"Hak-kun, kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan padaku jika kamu akan datang."

"Kamu sendiri, kemana pakaian hangatmu?" tanya Hak. "Kamu lupa membawa tasmu, berlari dengan pakaian kerjamu di suhu yang dingin seperti ini. Kau gila."

"Aku memang gila. Aku gila karena merindukanmu." Sakura memeluk Hak. "Apa kamu akan tinggal disini atau kembali ke Amerika?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku." Hak melirik Sakura yang menatapnya. "Jika kamu mau ikut, kita bisa-"

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu!"

Hak tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya ketika Sakura mengatakan hal itu. Dia kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Aa. Terserahmu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-"Desember?"**_

" _ **Meski kita jauh dan terhalang oleh banyaknya bulan, tetapi aku akan selalu ada di belakangmu. Karena aku akan menjagamu dari belakang."-**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Owari-**

 **Apa ini? sungguh singkat pada dan gak jelas :3 tapi iseng bikin gini dalam rangka ulang tahunnya Saku! Yeay.. otanjobi omedetou.. *abaikan***

 **Tibatiba aja kepikiran bikin fict kayak gini sih.. jadi dalam waktu sehari :3 iyaiya.. fict yang lainnya masih dalam proses dan dilarang gelut.. pasti bakal di up kok.. wkwkkwkwk..**

 **Wishnya pasti semoga ke depan upnya gak lama kan? Ini diusahakan kok.. :3 wakakakakaka..**

 **Oke, sampai ketemu di cerita yang lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
